To Hell & Back
by BobWhite
Summary: Full summary inside. New girl has a dark past that's might get her killed. Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. Nightmares To Forget

**Full Summary:**

Carey is the new rookie in the 15th, but she has a dark past that she wants to keep a secret from everyone. What happens when Carey disappears? Will her co-workers look for her? And how about the woman that suddenly shows up at the 15h asking for help with her brother? Are the two cases related? Will Carey be okay?

**Nightmares To Forget:**

**Past:**

Year 1990:

I was six when he brought the first girl home. He said she was my new play mate and that if I behaved, we could keep her. Some things aren't meant to be kept, that much I knew. I knew that this girl would be missed by her family and friends, but still, having someone to play with meant everything in the world to me since my own father would not. Six isn't that old, but it is old enough to know the difference between right and wrong and what he didn't to the girl next made me afraid of my father from that moment forward.

We were playing in my room when he came in and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her out of the room. I could hear her screaming but I could do nothing. We lived out in the country, too far from the nearest neighbors which were three miles away. The girl could scream all she wanted, nobody was going to hear her except me and my father who didn't seem to care. As soon as they were out of the house and headed for the barn, I grabbed my small notebook that I had deemed for the diary I had started keeping. My father knew nothing of it and I didn't expect him to. I wrote down her name and where she was from. I wrote her age down and all that I knew about her from what she had told me.

Just The Past:

I knew that if my father was ever caught, they would want an accurate description of what had happened, or at least a list of all his victims. He never took me with him when he tired of one of his victims. He always said that my time would come and that when that happened that there was no stopping whoever decided to take my life. Most of them fought him because they just wanted to go back to their families. I recorded the year they were taken as well as what they had liked to do.

My father grabbed a few girls every year, and with his job as a traveling businessman, he was able to bring back his victims, pretending that they were his daughter by taking my passport and putting their photos where my photo had been. He was so good at taking girls across North America that he started taking girls from around the world. That didn't last long. He was only able to grab two girls from two different countries before someone linked him to them. He of course told his bosses that it wasn't him, that he had had me with him and they had believed him.

He was so good at telling lies that it didn't stop at his kidnappings and killings. He would tell my teachers reasons why I wouldn't show up for school some days. He would tell the cops why I looked the way I looked when my teachers called them in concerning the marks on my skin. He would tell the judge when he went to get me back for the third or fourth time from Child Protective Services that he was a good father and he even cleaned the house to make it look nice and clean for me to go back to.

But the lies were just that, lies. It was hard to live with my father and as I grew older, his victims did as well. His victims were always my age and even though I tried to help them flee on numerous occasions, he always was able to stop us. He would throw me into the basement and kill the girl before she even had a chance to scream. Living with a serial killer was the worst because I knew that somehow, his first young victim wasn't really his first victim. My mother had disappeared suddenly when I was four years old and though my father told me that she went to live in the states, I knew that he had really killed her and that she was his very first victim.

There wasn't much I could do for his victims, though when I look at myself, I know that I also was one of his victims as well, I just never saw myself as his victim, just his daughter that tried to save every single one of his victims. When I was seventeen, shortly after he'd killed his fortieth victim, I went to school and then to the principal's office. I asked the principal to call the police, which he did. I had brought all of my journals to school with me which detailed every victim my father ever took, their names and where they were from. When the cops got to the school, I showed them the journals and told them what my father had been doing. When they asked me why I was just now coming forward with the information, I told them that he had threatened me, saying that I was his next and last victim and that I didn't want to die.

Two hours later, my father was arrested on kidnapping and murder charges. There were other charges thrown in as well, but because I had turned him in, they were keeping me in Protective Custody, just to make sure that he couldn't get to me if he was able to escape custody. He was held at the 15th District's Precinct and then sent to the prison from there. I testified in court against him and then he was sentenced with life in prison. I went about my life and when I was old enough, I had my last name legally changed so that I would never be linked to him if anyone did some digging around into my past.

**Year 2012:**

I am 28-years-old now and have grown into a talented young woman. Though I didn't grow up a normal child, I still knew the difference between right and wrong even though my father did not. My father, Jacob Petrowski, was nearly killed in prison his first year in. They moved him into Protective Custody so no one else could get to him and he had stayed there ever since. He tried to get me to come and visit him, said that he forgave me for turning him in, but I never went to see him.

I'm a cop now stationed out of the 15th District Precinct, the same Precinct that had arrested my father after I turned him in. I had short hair back then but had let it grow out so that no one would recognize me. Despite the fact that everyone thought that I had died my hair to have streaks in it, the gold streaks in my hair were a natural occurrence. My black hair was streaked with gold strands and it didn't matter how many times I tried to make it all one color, the gold always shown through.

Being a rookie at the 15th had its ups and downs but thus far, nobody had figured out who I was. They were too busy trying to keep their personal lives and professional careers from colliding to even care. With my testimony the sole reason my father went to jail he was also labeled a serial killer. But because I had had my last name legally changed to Petrovic, nobody had put the dots together. The family members of the victims my father had kidnapped and killed had been at the trial and I had seen most of them when I had testified. They all seemed pissed up until the point where I told the court that I had tried to help some of them escape only to be caught by my father. The hell I went through after trying to help the kids escape was torture, but it didn't matter.

The families forgave me, knowing that I was an unwilling participant in something so inhuman that nothing could describe it. When asked where the victims had been buried, I had been unable to answer that question since I had not been there when he had buried his victims. It was unfair to say that I had, but I had given the detectives full authority to search the farm that we lived on, knowing that there was a possibility that they were buried somewhere on the land.

I wasn't expecting to run into any of the siblings of the victims my father had killed so I normally took the same route to and from work every day. Even my father didn't know where I was living since we had been living in Big Nickel when he had started killing his victims. Walking up the sidewalk to my apartment building that night after getting out of my car, I got the strangest feeling of being watched, even though I didn't know if I was. I shook it off to being a cold night and left it at that.

I got to my apartment door before I realized that something was off. I never made it into my apartment. I felt something being put over my mouth and nose and then knew nothing more as I sank into unconsciousness. I woke up in what looked like the basement of a warehouse a few hours later, strapped to a wire bed. And I knew that what my father had told me when I was a little girl was about to come true. I just hoped those I worked with would realize that I was missing and come to find me and soon.

Will Carey be okay? Why was she taken in the first place? And is the person who took her connected to one of the victims her father killed?


	2. A Troubled Brother

**A Troubled Brother:**

**Year 1996:**

The Heskes family was fortunate to be in Los Angeles. Their father was a renowned author, someone people looked to when they had problems and someone that always told the truth whether it was wanted or not. Most people thought that type of quality was bad, but others seemed to think it was good. Muriella Heskes was her father's favorite. Being the youngest in a family of five, she knew that she was to exceed her family's expectations and go beyond the limits. But she never got the chance to be a normal girl. She was just 12-years-old when her life was taken from her. Her older brother Jack had been watching her and he had gone inside the house to get something to drink, but by the time he came back out, she was gone, taken far from her home and never to laugh again.

The Heskes searched and searched for the daughter that they had lost but by that time Muriella was in Canada, sitting in a room playing dolls with Carey Petrowski. Carey seemed to sense the good and bad in people and even though she knew her father was a bad person, she could do nothing to stop him as she was only twelve herself. But oh how she tried. Carey and Muriella had almost made it to freedom when Carey's father had found them, running in the woods trying to stay off the beaten path. He had been following them since they took off, shortly after noon and he had served them lunch. The girls hadn't stopped but had kept on running despite both feeling sick. Muriella was trying to get back to her family and Carey was just running from a father she knew would kill her one day.

Mr. Petrowski grabbed both girls up and dragged them kicking and screaming back to the small farm house, throwing Carey into the cellar and locking the doors before dragging a kicking and screaming Muriella to the barn where he threw her onto the wooden work bench in the middle of the barn. He strapped Muriella's arms and legs to the bench. She was screaming but he didn't care. He raped Muriella that day and for the next three days he kept her strapped to the bench and raped her repeatedly. It wasn't enough that she was only twelve, he wanted to defile her before he killed her. That's what he did to his victims. He would defile them until he was tired of them and then he would kill them.

Muriella saw the axe lying on the ground next to the bench she had been strapped to. She saw but would not believe that this was happening to her. As Mr. Petrowski raped her, she went to her happy place, she went to the surfing spot she had found and loved to surf every day when she got her brother and sister to take her. When Mr. Petrowski was done with defiling Muriella, he got off of her and though he left her strapped to the bench, she knew that death was just around the corner. He left for about fifteen minutes and when he came back, he picked up the axe and walked over to the bench. She screamed as he swung the axe and it made contact with her left leg. She kept screaming as he chopped her right leg off, then both of her arms. She was even still alive when he chopped her body in half. She was still screaming when he chopped her head off.

Muriella was dead that day, just one week after he had kidnapped her from her home in Los Angeles. She was dead and her family would never know what had happened to her. But because she was a trophy just like his other victims, he wrapped her in first plastic, then a blanket then lay her gently into one of the many small red tool boxes that he had bought plenty of. The recording of what he had done to her, he took out of the camera and went back to the house. His daughter would become a substitute for the girl he had just killed. He always needed an outlet and when he was done with the girls in the barn, he would always return to his daughter.

**Year 2012:**

Joshua Heskes and his sister Jayden had moved to Toronto shortly after their parents had died in a car accident, three years prior. The man that had taken Muriella and killed her so violently had been arrested in 2001 after his daughter had turned him in. Jayden had brought her younger brother with her to Toronto shortly after receiving a scholarship to go to college there. He now worked after school at the local pizza parlor. They were happy together, and they knew that their sister was with them always since her body had never been found.

But even though Muriella was gone and Jayden was happy with her life now that she was dating someone from the school she was going to, Joshua had never gotten over losing Muriella. And so he hatched a plan. He had seen Carey Petrowski during the trial and had started seeing her around the streets of Toronto in a cop's uniform and had put the two together. She would never forget the faces of her father's victims but she had apparently forgotten the faces of the victim's family members. She really shouldn't have forgotten.

He knew of an abandoned warehouse that was in a secluded spot which had a basement that no one would ever look in. He had been going to the warehouse since finding it nearly two years ago. It was his thinking spot as well as his cool off spot. It was where he started to collect tools he could use against Carey once he had her in his grip. It was where he knew he could make her suffer the worst and knew that nobody would ever be able to stop him even if they tried to find him.

Joshua started following Carey home from work, started watching her routine, noticed that she always left the house at the same time and wasn't conscious of the fact that someone was following her. She seemed to think that just because she had changed her last name, that nobody would ever know who she was if they hadn't been at the trial or one of the victims family members. She went about her life as if she deserved a second chance. And though it might have felt like she deserved that second chance, Carey was about to get a rude awakening from Muriella's brother that would tell her that he hadn't forgotten what her father had done to his little sister and all those innocent little girls around the world.

He waited till she got out of her car and was near her apartment to make his move. He had been following her all day and even though she was starting to feel someone watching her, she never saw him coming until too late. He had covered the washcloth with chloroform and had it in his gloved hand. He snuck up behind her and put the washcloth over her mouth and nose and waited for her to lose consciousness before carrying her back to his van. He was an eighteen-year-old brother whose sister had been murdered by her father and was about to get the answers as to where his sister and all the rest of the victims of Jacob Petrowski were buried, even if it took forever. He was not letting her go without the answers that he knew she had.

Will Carey be okay? Will Joshua do something he will regret further on in his life? And how will Jayden and the 15th find Joshua and Carey once they figure out that the two cases are connected?


	3. Missing & A Tortured Soul

**Missing & A Tortured Soul:**

**The Basement:**

I woke to find myself strapped to a metal bed frame with some kind of wiring hooked to the metal frame. I knew that I was in trouble but there was no way that I could warn anyone to what was going on. I was utterly alone, not knowing where I was and if whoever grabbed me was coming back. He was probably trying to make it look like he had no idea where I was and trying to procure an alibi for the time I was taken. But were my co-workers even looking for me? And how long had I been gone? Was it only a few hours since whoever took me grabbed me?

Those questions ran through my head as I looked for a way to free myself. I felt not unlike the girls my father used to kidnap and torture. Except back then, I never had a dealing with how he tortured them. I normally tried to help them escape only to fall back into the hands of my father. It was hard to see myself being a victim back then but now I could see myself as a victim. I had done nothing to deserve whatever it was that I was about to happen to me. I knew that whoever had me had to be connected to my father somehow since nobody in my new life knew about my past.

I tried to get free but with every turn of my wrists, the restraints got tighter. I was stuck, so I might as well try and get on my captors good side, though I had no idea who my captor was. I was drifting back to sleep when a door from above opened then slammed shut. I shut my eyes to make it look like I had been unconscious the whole time the guy was gone. From what I had seen, there had been no video cameras in the room I was in which I had concluded was some kind of basement so there was no way whoever had me had known that I had been awake. I relaxed as if I was still unconscious so that they really did think I was out from the chloroform bath I had swum in seconds after he had grabbed me.

He turned the lights on and even though I registered that they had been turned on, I kept my eyes shut and made sure I didn't show that I could see the lights through my closed eyelids. He hooked something up to the bed and then the real pain began. He flipped a switch and the bed frame was alive with electricity. My eyes flew open and I was screaming, trying to so hard not to let him hear my pain, but it was no use. No one should ever have to endure what I was now going through.

He kept up the electrocution for another twenty minutes before stopping and coming to face me. He looked familiar to me but I could not place him. His face look familiar and my mind drifted back to the long list of victims my father had killed over the years. My mind stopped on Muriella's face, which the guy seemed to have a hint of. And then I knew who he was. And he could see in my face that I had realized who he was. The evil look on his face told me that I was about to go through a world of pain and I still had no idea why he had grabbed me in the first place.

**15****th**** District Precinct:**

Gail and the others were in the Parade Room when Det. Jo Rosati walked in. They could tell that whatever she was about to say wasn't good. Jo had briefly worked at the 15th for a few months before transferring back to the 27th due to the fact that she was no longer wanted at the 15th. But something had obviously brought her to the 15th that day. It had been two weeks since rookie Carey Petrovic had stopped showing up for work. Two weeks is all it took for just about every cop in Toronto to sign up to help find her. They had gone to Carey's apartment building and found her keys in the door, her purse on the ground and a small washcloth covered in Chloroform that was most likely used to subdue her lying next to her purse. And they all knew what had happened. One of their own, a cop, had been kidnapped and nobody had any idea who had her or how to find her.

Seeing Det. Rosati in the Parade Room made McNally look away but seeing some new evidence in her hand made her look back. Something about this visit was about to hit really close to home for all the cops at the 15th. Though there had been numerous tips on where Carey might have been taken, none of them had panned out and they knew that she was running out of time. Staff Sgt. Best nodded at the Det.'s from the 27th before moving to the side so that they could tell the others what they had found. There was no way that they were going to leave one of their own in the hands of a killer, or anything like that.

The evidence for finding Carey wasn't that much and according to Jo, they had barely been able to find the evidence, that if it hadn't been for some of the neighbors that had finally stepped forward, than the evidence would have been lost to them forever. The evidence, in all intents and purposes was an old case that the 15th had worked back in 2001. Swarek and Shaw could only remember one case that had involved a young girl by the name of Carey, but back then the girl's last name had been Petrowski and her father was a known serial killer. Could the same Carey that they had all come to care about be the same person? There was only one way to find out and they all knew that.


	4. A Sister's Questions

**A Sister's Questions:**

**Heskes Household:**

Joshua was sitting in the living room watching the news when Jayden walked through the door. Her boyfriend Antonio was not with her but he could tell that they had just been together, probably him who dropped her off. Though Jayden had her own car, it was Joshua who drove it the most. Antonio normally picked Jayden up from home and dropped her off on the weekends. Though Jayden owned the house, she was normally at the college campus all week so she didn't have to keep driving back and forth from school and home. She would normally come home on the weekends to see how Joshua was doing if he hadn't stopped by the school before the weekend. Jayden had heard, just like everyone else, about the cop that had disappeared nearly two weeks ago. She was surprised to see Joshua sitting in front of the television watching the news, though she shouldn't have been surprised.

Watching the news had become a big thing with the Heskes siblings since their younger sister Muriella had been kidnapped back in 1996. Though Jayden had grown a lot in the years that they had looked for Muriella, she had also forgiven Carey Petrowski once the trial was over. Not only was Muriella a victim, but for the first time since she had turned her own father in, Carey had also been labeled a victim. Though Carey wanted to forget about her past, there was definitely no way Joshua was going to forgive Carey or her father until Muriella's body was found and they could truly bury their sister with a real grave and everything. For all they knew, Muriella could be alive somewhere, according to Joshua that was, and they would never know because they had stopped looking for her.

Jayden went and sat down next to Joshua, turning the television off in the process. They never talked anymore and it was bothering her to know that her brother was keeping secrets from her. He had been seen disappearing into some old abandoned warehouses within the past few weeks and was wondering if it had anything to do with the missing cop. Joshua turned to his sister and looked at her. He saw that she wanted to talk, but he really didn't want to talk. He just wanted to get back to the warehouse and continue to torture Carey, who had yet to tell him where her father had buried Muriella and all the other girls. Jayden was watching him as his thoughts ran through his head, trying to figure out what her brother was thinking about. She finally started to talk to him, when he stood up, shoved her out of the way and stormed out of the house.

Joshua was headed back to the warehouse, to continue to try and get something out of Carey. In the past two weeks, he had not only electrocuted her, he had also beaten her with a metal bat, a whiffle bat covered in barbed wire, used a knife on her legs and arms as well as parts of her torso and abdomen. He had pummeled her with his fists, sprayed her in freezing cold water and even raped her a few times. She endured it all, knowing that there was a possibility of someone finding her. It kept her alive, even though she knew that her chances of survival dimmed with every day he held her.

**The Warehouse:**

Joshua stormed down the steps, waking Carey from semi-consciousness. He was pissed and she could tell that she was going to get an extra-long session of torture that day. The torture she could deal with, it was the rapes that she couldn't deal with. She knew that he would eventually kill her, but why leave any evidence in her at all that would link him to her if she was ever found? It didn't make any sense to her, even though she was only a rookie. The evil smile on his face told her he was about to do something he had yet to do to her.

He uncuffed her from the chair he'd kept her cuffed to since the batteries had died out and he was unable to electrocute her anymore. He moved her to the metal tub he had put down next to the wire bed frame and made her stand inside it. He then grabbed the ice he'd brought with him the day before and forcing Carey to sit on her knees, poured the ice on top of her. She screamed as the ice pummeled her body and injuries. By the time all the ice was on top of her, only her head was visible and Carey had stopped screaming. He grabbed one of the many knives he'd stocked up on and bent down so that he was facing her. He laughed and she tried to close her eyes, but he slapped her which meant he wanted her to watch what he did next.

He pulled Carey's arm out of the ice, moved the knife just above her elbow and pushed the blade into her skin. Though her arm was numb and she could not feel the pain, she knew that the pain was there and she still screamed. She stopped screaming when he pulled the knife away. He had etched so many words into her body that she had lost count of what they all said. It hurt to know that she would always have the etched words on her skin no matter what. She would have to look at them when she took a shower, if she was ever rescued that was. He moved away from her and to the stairs once again. She was forced to sit in the tub of ice until it melted down and then he came back to the tub and took her out, forcing her into the chair once again and cuffing her to it once again. He left then, probably to wherever he went when he wasn't torturing her. She shivered, knowing that the day was far from over.

**15****th**** District:**

The members of the 15th and the two detectives from the 27th were scouring over all the information from the Petrowski serial killer case, looking for any information that would help them find one of their own before it was too late. Though there had been many tips as to where the missing officer might have been taken, none of them had panned out and everyone was on edge, trying desperately to find her alive before they ended up just finding a body. Nobody wanted to find the body of Carey Petrovic, but if they didn't get a lead soon as to where she might be, they knew that the next time they actually saw her, she would be dead.

Jayden Heskes walked into the 15th intent on talking to someone regarding her brother. There was no way he had anything to do with the missing officer, but Jayden had known that Carey had had her last name legally changed to Petrovic once she had turned eighteen which meant that her brother could have had something to do with her disappearance. There were two officers at the front desk when she walked up that didn't seem to be busy. She waited for them to look up and when they finally did, she gave them a vague smile.

"Can we help you with anything, mam?" _Nash asked._

"Um, yes, I need to talk to someone regarding my brother. I know you're all busy trying to find your missing cop, but I really need to talk to someone. I think he might have done something bad."

"Okay, let me get Det. Callaghan for you. You can talk to him regarding what you think your brother might have done. Can I get your name so I can tell him?"

"Yes, it's Jayden Heskes. And please hurry."

"I'll be right back."

Nash headed to get Callaghan who was talking with Barber, Swarek and Shaw about talking to the family of the victims that Jacob Petrowski had killed. When she walked up Barber looked up and gave a vague smile.

"What can we do for you Tracy?" _Barber asked._

"There is a Jayden Heskes here that wants to talk to someone regarding her brother. She thinks he might have hurt someone."

"Did you say Heskes?" _Shaw asked._

"Yes, why is that of some significance?"

"Yea, one of the victims of Jacob Petrowski was a Muriella Heskes. Nash, bring Mrs. Heskes back. She may be the lead we've been looking for."

"I'm headed back to the front desk now."

"Excuse me, but I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I'm Jayden Heskes. Why are you going through the case of Mr. Petrowski? He doesn't have anything to do with the missing cop does he?"

"Ms. Heskes I told you that I would bring the Detective to you."

"I understand that, but my brother has never acted this way before and it is scaring me."

"What's your brother's name Jayden?" _Swarek asked._

"His name is Joshua. I thought he was doing better, getting over Muriella's death, but I guess I was wrong. I forgave Carey after the trial, told her I didn't blame her for the death of our sister. She had her last name legally changed to Petrovic when she turned eighteen. Though she hasn't kept in touch with most of the other family members of her father victims, I bumped into her at one of my favorite coffee places about two months ago. We had a coffee and she again expressed her apologies for what her father had done. If my brother has done anything to hurt her, I want to know just as badly as you do. We were actually starting to become close friends. She was the last person to see my sister alive and in some weird sense, I think Muriella would want us to be friends. Joshua thinks that Muriella is still alive and I think he thinks that Carey might know where Muriella and the rest of the victims are, even though she said that she never knew where he buried them during his trial. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. The reason I am here is because I think Joshua has Carey somewhere in one of the old warehouses out by the lakes, a little off in the country. I think I remembered hearing that there was a drug bust at one of the warehouses and my brother has been seen by some of my friends from school going into one of the warehouses these past few weeks that Carey has been missing. Does that help any?"

"Actually, I think your rambling did help. If you will stay here, we'll go check them out and let you know if your brother is there with our officer."

"Actually, I was thinking I would go home just in case he decides to come back home for the night. I can call you if he does or have my boyfriend call you. He'll be at the house with me this weekend."

"That sounds fine as well. Thank you for the information Ms. Heskes."

"You're welcome officers, anything I can do to help. Goodbye."

Jayden left the 15th and headed home with Antonio. He had stayed outside while she had gone inside to talk to the police. He didn't know much about her past but knew that her little sister had been killed by a serial killer, but that she had forgiven the killer's own daughter and they had started to become friends in the last month or so. They headed back to the house, knowing that turning Joshua in was going to be the hardest decision that Jayden would ever have to make regarding her family.


	5. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

**The Warehouse:**

Carey heard what sounded like cars coming to a screeching halt outside the warehouse. She heard her captor coming down the stairs and headed straight for her, but she no longer had the will to fight back. With all the screaming she had done in the last few weeks, she knew that she would have to muster up one last scream if she wanted to survive. He uncuffed her from the chair and dragged her back to the wire bed frame. He had a new car battery. He restrained her on the bed and plugged the battery up to the bed.

She was screaming once again as the electrical currents worked their way through her body. She could vaguely hear him start to laugh. She looked over at him and noticed that he was no longer standing above her. He was hunched down, looking her square in the face. She kept screaming. The car battery had at least a four hour life period and she knew that he would keep it on as long as possible, switching it on and off just to torture her some more. When he finally turned it off, twenty minutes had elapsed.

As soon as he heard the footsteps above him stop, he cut the restraints binding her to the bed and pulled her up next to him, so that she was shielding him from whatever was about to come through the doors to the basement. He pressed a knife to her neck but that didn't stop her from screaming out, to get the attention of whoever was in front of the door. She just hoped he wouldn't cut her throat to stop her from screaming and giving away the fact that they were down there.

**Found:**

Swarek, McNally, Shaw, Nash, Barber, Diaz, Peck and Epstein breached the door and headed down the steps together. Joshua didn't have a gun, but the knife at my throat stopped me from letting my legs collapse under me. The group was down the stairs within seconds and pointing their guns at Joshua who was using me as a human shield. I looked into the eyes of McNally, who seemed to read what my eyes were telling her to do. They all seemed to see the look I was giving McNally, who was one of the better shots. My shoulder just happened to be in sync with Joshua's shoulder. She nodded and as she pulled the trigger, Joshua tried to pull the knife across my throat but never had the chance.

The bullet entered my shoulder, exited through the back and slammed into Joshua's shoulder before he had a chance to move his hand and the knife across my throat. We both hit the ground and the group moved forward. Joshua was turned onto his stomach and Swarek pulled me away from him. He grabbed the chair but I pulled away from it. McNally grabbed an unused blanket and put it around my shoulders. The material scratched my wounds and I gasped, trying to hide my pain from them. Unfortunately, they could see the pain written on my face before the bullet had even hit my shoulder because they had seen the wounds as well. They needed to get me to a hospital and fast.

With the blanket wrapped around my body, Swarek put his gun away and bent down to grab me under my legs. He hoisted me into his arms and then with Joshua in cuffs ahead with Barber, the group moved up the stairs carefully as to not jostle Carey and her wounds even more than they were already being jostled. CSU would deal with the room and take multiple pictures. They would need all the evidence they could get to put this guy behind bars forever.

The paramedics were outside with the rest of the police officers that hadn't been with the group that had found Carey. They were all waiting to see if one of their own was alive or not. Carey's head was resting on Swarek's shoulder when the group stepped out of the warehouse together. They'd found her but could she make it to the hospital before her body gave up. They'd been able to tell that she hadn't eaten anything in the time she had been held captive. Joshua had wanted her to suffer as much as she possibly could and withholding food was one of the ways he had tortured her. The rest of the torture was evident on her body.

Swarek moved to the paramedics and lay Carey on the stretcher. The medics removed the blanket so they could assess her wounds and were shocked to see what they found. But there was not time to stand around gawking at the wounds. Carey was losing consciousness and fast. They loaded the stretcher into the ambulance, got in with Swarek riding along and headed for St. Patrick's hospital. The rest of the 15th would show up once the scene was secure but those that had worked with Carey before she had disappeared were sent to the hospital behind the ambulance.

**Surgery:**

The ambulance pulled up to the Emergency Doors of St. Patrick's hospital thirty minutes later. With a long line of police cars as an escort, what would have taken an hour to get to the hospital had only taken thirty minutes. The hospital staff had been told what was going on by the medic that had called in. They were to expect a victim with multiple lacerations to her torso and abdomen as well as a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Carey's stats were told to the staff as she was wheeled into the Emergency Room and away from her friends and co-workers. It had taken two weeks too long to find Carey. Now they prayed that she would survive the night.

The doctors worked on Carey in the ER for nearly an hour before she was redlined to the OR. A nurse went out to the waiting room and told them that they could go up to the OR waiting room and the surgeon would come find them when he was finished. The doctors would need to fi the bullet hole in her shoulder from Officer McNally's gun (the only way to get her out of Joshua's grasp) as well as the many stab wounds and lacerations all over her body. They would have a plastic surgeon in the OR with them as they would need to get rid of all the words that had been etched into her skin. They also had a camera in the OR so that they could take pictures of all her wounds and the etched words before fixing them.

The surgeons got busy fixing Carey as best they could during that first surgery. Before they started, they took pictures of her wounds and made sure that when the camera was done being used; the memory card was put into an evidence bag and walked out to the officers waiting in the SWR (Surgical Waiting Room). As soon as the nurse was done taking pictures, the doctors got busy trying to save Carey's life. The nurse left with the memory card and went out to the SWR, handing the evidence bag over to Detective Barber who nodded at her and put it into the inner pocket of his jacket. They would need the pictures to make a case against Joshua Heskes and to show the jury what the psycho had done to her. And so the waiting began.

It wasn't until six hours later that they were told how Carey was doing and if she would survive the night. And even then, they didn't know when she would wake up. The doctors had put Carey into a medically induced coma so that they could continue treating her during her time in the hospital. According to Dr. Brown, Carey would need five more surgeries in the following days before they would be confident enough to take her out of her coma. And even then, she would need another month or so in recovery and physical therapy, recuperating from what had happened to her. Simply put, she wasn't going to be leaving the hospital any time soon.

**Carey's Room:**

Swarek and the other officers headed for Carey's room with the nurse showing them the way. The nurse told them that she wouldn't look like the cop that they had all come to care about, that she would have an intubation tube down her throat, tubes sticking out of her chest and bandages covering most of her body. They needed to prepare themselves for what they were going to see, and even though they thought that they had already mentally prepared themselves for what Carey would look like, they still weren't expecting to see her looking so vulnerable.

They walked into her room in one big group, and stopped in one big group. The nurse went to check Carey's vitals and then left the room to the officers. They all stared together. As much as they had prepared themselves to see what their friend the way she was, they weren't expecting to see her so fragile. Not only was her body covered in bandages, but there were bandages covering her head as well. The doctor hadn't said anything about something being wrong with her head and that was because they had been in the basement and couldn't see anything wrong with her head at the time. But that's what happens with first appearances, they can always be wrong.

Joshua did have Carey for nearly two weeks, so there could have been something wrong that they couldn't see when they'd found her. Most of the cops left so that only two at a time could be with Carey for a few minutes and then they would switch out and others would be with her for a few minutes. When everyone had seen her, they put two guards on her room so that no one they didn't know could get in to see her and harm her even more. Once they had a list for the guards of who could and couldn't go into the room, they left Gail with her to make sure she always had someone with her before they headed back to the 15th to make sure Joshua never saw the light of day again.


End file.
